


once upon a dream

by accidentallymelted



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/pseuds/accidentallymelted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine was different, afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about an hour directly after having watched the 25th Anniversary performance at the Royal Albert Hall for the first time in an attempt to relieve some of those feelings (no one had told me about Sierra Boggess' Christine, and they are all fired). Many thanks to rewindthat6 for looking this over for me, all mistakes remaining are my own fault because I couldn't resist fiddling with it.

Christine was different, afterwards. Well, Meg supposed anyone would be different after being kidnapped and threatened by a madman, after seeing one’s fiancé almost killed, but it wasn’t the same kind of different.

Christine had always been quiet, a little shy, and dreamy, as though part of her was somewhere else. Meg had been the one to pull her out, to connect her back to the real world - until now. Something in that dark place underground had snapped Christine back to reality, and she spoke and acted now as someone who was completely awake and aware.

The Vicomte de Chagny had also noticed, Meg thought, and at first he was glad of it. Glad to have proof that Christine had survived her ordeal, that she was no longer under the Phantom’s influence. Meg was glad of that also, but as she watched, she could see that the Vicomte was also a little uncomfortable with the new Christine.

This new Christine had opinions, and was not shy about expressing them. She didn’t hesitate to let someone know if she disagreed with them, and she had discovered somewhere a core of steel that had Carlotta looking at her approvingly sometimes, when they weren’t at each other’s throats. The Vicomte didn’t seem to know what to do with a Christine who said “No,” and would not be swayed, and as Meg watched, it seemed as if the two of them simply drifted apart. No more did Christine seem to require the Vicomte’s protection, and as that had been at the very core of their relationship, they were both a little wrong-footed.

So Meg was, perhaps, one of the few who were not surprised when Christine announced that she and the Vicomte had broken off their engagement, six months after the incident. Carlotta was not surprised either, she could tell - she watched Christine with a thoughtful expression on her face, no shock visible at all.

MM Firman and Andre were both abuzz, fluttering around and wringing their hands - M Firman was muttering something about lost revenue when Christine continued, “I would also like to announce that I have accepted a position with an Opera House in New York, and will be leaving within the fortnight. Monsieurs,” she said, inclining her head to the two managers. “I am very grateful for the opportunities you have given me, but I feel that it is time that I ceded the stage.” She looked to Carlotta, who gave a grave nod. “Thank you, all - it has been an honor and a pleasure.” She turned and swept from the stage.

“She has the makings of greatness, that one,” Carlotta said, almost as if to herself in the tumultuous aftermath. Meg, who was standing next to her, was the only one who could have overheard. She must have made some movement to indicate that she had heard, for Carlotta turned and stared at her with a sharp eye. “Well? Why are you still standing here?”

Meg stared at her for a moment in shock, then recovered herself and bolted after Christine. She passed her mother on her way out the door, but Madame Giry said not a word. Meg heard in the silence her mother’s blessing.

“Christine!” she called, following her old friend out of the Opera House. “Christine, wait!”

Christine paused, just outside the carriage. “What is it, Meg?” she asked, as Meg came to a halt in front of her.

“This opera company, in New York,” Meg said, in between deep breaths. “Do they have a place, do you think, in their corps de ballet, for me?”

Christine smiled, the one that lit up her face. “I am sure that they will find a spot for you, if you wish to come,” she said, and held out her hands. Meg took them and squeezed them, smiling back at her.

“I always wish to come with you,” she said, a little shy, but Christine’s smile only widened.

“I always wish for you to come, so it is settled,” she said, pulling Meg into the carriage without ever dropping her hands. Once they were safely in the carriage, Meg slid over so that she was sitting next to Christine and pulled her down so that Christine’s head came to rest against her shoulder.

“Will you tell me what happened?” she asked quietly, and Christine let out a shuddering sigh. Meg freed one of her hands to stroke the chestnut curls gently, and Christine leaned into the touch.

“Someday,” she said eventually. “Someday I will tell you, Meg. I promise.” She twisted around to face Meg and her expression was earnest. “Someday when we are far from here, I will tell you.”

“That is all I ask,” Meg murmured, softly, and she bent to press a kiss against Christine’s brow. Christine tilted her head at the last minute, and the kiss fell on her lips instead. Meg started, but when Christine did not pull away she deepened the kiss, shifting around so that they would both be more comfortable.

When they broke apart, Christine’s eyes were shining. “I am glad that you are coming with me,” she said, and Meg felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a grin.

“I am glad that I am coming too,” she said, and bent to kiss Christine again.


End file.
